User blog:Ouroburos.TheNewSaurian/JEDPL Topics: Simon's Daughter vs. Rossiu's Daughter
'Sup, crazy mongrels who stole my notorious catchphrase?! The name is Ouroburos--- Extreme. Conqueror. Ouorburos! Now, for starters, I'd like to apologize for not posting a blog last Saturday. The reason being was that I had far too many things tackling me at once. : Exhibit A: I was hoping to watch a new episode of Digimon Fusion ''on Nickelodeon last week, but the network's annual event hindered any chances of that happening; luckily, I saw Episode 3 through YouTube around the same time. : '''Exhibit B': The management of other wikis, although this one should've came as no surprise. Keep in mind that I can't be active on the Animapredictview Wiki every single day or week; only specific dates. : Exhibit C: Relatives dropped by! One of which brought over his Nintendo Wii, and I decided to play Super Smash Bros. Brawl with him due to, well... Brawl ''being addictive as shit. : '''Exhibit D': A few thoughts regarding school even came to mind. That's obviously more of a priority than this site will ever be. And on top of that, this year, I'm a Senior, so while things will be in "Acceleration Mode" there, here at Animapredictview, progress will gradually become slower! Also, do you have any idea how hard is it to be a 17-year-old with a mindset of someone who's almost hitting 11!? All of that seems over-the-top and completely retarded, but I digress... For today's JEDPL Topics blog, I feel like sharing a few first impressions on an anime that just started before the weekend began to show its face. From watching trailers to seeing character art, I knew this particular show was right for my particular interests in what an anime should really be about. It's gotta kick major ass, have bizarre character designs that wouldn't seem too out-of-place for a Gainax production, and have a relatively serious plot as well as being not too complex and knows when to goof off. I know that paragraph might not make any sense to some, but... {shrugs} You either kill or be KILLED. Yeah, you know where I'm going with this. Ladies and gentlemen, may I present to you Kill la Kill! Opinion Hype l---- ''Whoops! ''KILL LA KILL ''is a television anime series that premiered on Thursday, October 3, 2013. It is currently being developed by Trigger, a company founded by crack-snorting Hiroyuki Imaishi and Masahiko Ōtsuka. This happens to be the studio's first original TV series, and so far, my expectations are shaping up to be quite high. For those who want to see Gainax in all their glory, either take a good look at their earlier works, or just keep a sharp eye for Trigger. The story revolves around a transfer student, Ryuko Matoi, who wields an enormous Scissor Blade. In case if you wanna know why the other half is missing, that connects to the plot in itself: see, our main protagonist is searching for her father's murderer, who possesses the other half of the weapon. This leads her to Honnouji Academy, where she is to save the school in the process all while getting answers from Satsuki Kiryuin, the person that rules Honnouji with an iron fist, alongside her absurdly powerful Student Council. And this is the part where I f***ing stop because... spoilers ahoy? I have to say that upon watching ''Kill la Kill, I noticed that much of what was going on escalated rather quickly. For instance, there were scenes in the first episode that went on for a short amount of time; the beginning, perhaps, would make for a noteworthy example. I'm loving the concept of wearing uniforms as the only way you can avoid being powerless; it's like Captain Underpants being nothing without his goddamn cape and---- HOW LONG HAS IT BEEN SINCE I'VE READ A CAPTAIN UNDERPANTS NOVEL!?!?!?! {ahem} My bad, my bad... It's certainly got potential, especially since this show has Kazuki Nakashima on board. The animation and art style is quite simple, yet it's also very effective and isn't too cringe-worthy; Imaishi and his team want to steer clear of budget issues, I get that part. The background music, composed by Hiroyuki Sawano of Attack on Titan fame, is so far poignant and riveting. Speaking of AoT, I've been hearing comparisons between the two WHY??? Just something I wanted to point out here, Internet kiddies, don't start firing the Bitch Cannon! Overall, KlK ''seems to be about as bonkers as any of Imaishi's previous directorial efforts, meaning "Crazy awesome". This series is probably going to be 24 episodes long, so as I've said earlier, I'm praying that Trigger doesn't overreact whenever it comes down to the animation department. Please, please, DON'T! You did such a great job with ''Gurren Lagann when you were the stars of Gainax, so don't attempt to establish any f***-ups, you got me? I am Ouroburos and I will continue to watch the Kill la Kill ''anime, for I do NOT bail on any particular anime once I've started viewing... except for ''Witchblade, but let's not question anything here! "Screw the rules, I have green hair!" 19:40, October 5, 2013 (UTC) Ouroburos the Extreme Conqueror Category:Blog posts